


That's More Like It

by eluigih



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2017, F/F, Roommates, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluigih/pseuds/eluigih
Summary: "You know this is the fourth date you've tanked this month, sounds like you're losing your touch, Griffin."Clarke wishes it was that simple, she wishes that her recent struggles were merely the product of poor compatibility and awkward first encounters."And what makes you think that I'm the problem?"OrLexa is sick of watching Clarke go on terrible dates and decides to put things right herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a day late but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“So tell me about this date?”

Clarke groans at the sound of her roommate's voice, the last thing she wants is to have to relive the entire thing, “Can we just pretend that there was no date and I stayed here with you tonight.”

Lexa lets out a low whistle, “That bad?”

“Worse.”

“Come on, now you have to tell me,” Lexa pleads

It’s not often that Clarke actually hears Lexa ask for more information, let alone beg for it, “What, so you can laugh at my pathetic love life, no thank you.”

“I would never mock you, Clarke. This is purely for educational purposes, think of it as you giving me pointers for my future endeavours, I haven't been on a date for ages.”

Clarke can't help but laugh at Lexa’s reasoning, she may not have been on any dates recently but if there’s one person that doesn't need any help in that department it’s Lexa Woods, “You don't need any help,” Clarke scoffs

Lexa takes a second to think about her answer, “I think we could all use a little bit of help. So tell me, what could possibly cause a date to last less than,” Lexa pauses to look at her watch, a small chuckle escaping when she realises just how short the date has been, “half an hour. How long did you actually stay for?”

Clarke shuts her eyes, prepares herself for the onslaught of teasing she about to receive, “about thirty seconds,” she mumbles

The words are barely audible and Lexa has to check that she’s actually heard Clarke correctly, “thirty seconds?”

“Well, it didn't take me long to realise that his profile picture must have been taken about fifteen years ago.”

Lexa tries to reign it in, she really does but in the end, it’s all just too much, “Catfished, you were catfished, this is great.”

Clarke doesn't wait for the laughter to die down before stomping off to her room.

____________

  
When Clarke finally manages to drag herself back home (much earlier than she’d have liked) she’s greeted with the familiar sight of her Lexa slung over the sofa, no doubt eagerly awaiting the details of Clarke’s date.

Clarke’s dismal date.

It’s become a regular occurrence over the last couple of weeks, Clarke coming home and immediately seeking out Lexa. If Clarke’s being honest with herself, at this point it’s pretty much the only enjoyable experience of these dates, the way each disastrous dinner date ultimately leads to Lexa laughing at the tragic details.

Clarke’s face must provide all the confirmation that she needs to about the success of this particular date because she’s barely through the door when she hears the quiet laughter of her roommate, followed by some light teasing.

"You know this is the fourth one you've tanked this month, sounds like you're losing your touch, Griffin."

Clarke wishes it was that simple, she wishes that her recent struggles were merely the product of poor compatibility and awkward first encounters.

"And what makes you think that I'm the problem?" Clarke asks, mildly offended at the accusation.

"Sometimes you've just got to go with the common denominator, and I'm pretty sure that all of your dates couldn't have been terrible, so I have to assume it's you."

"Me? I'll have you know that I'm an excellent date." Clarke retorts, her frustrations growing. Even if Lexa has a point to some extent, she's not about to admit the reason her dates usually come to a miserable end is because she can't seem to shake the lingering thoughts she has about her roommate.

“I have no doubt,” Lexa smiles, “but your recent track record seems to disagree.”

“You’ve been keeping track?” Clarke asks, just about managing to cover the undertones of hope with genuine curiosity.

“Kind of hard to ignore the way you sulk in here after the fact,” Lexa shrugs, “besides, I rather enjoy hearing about all the tedious things these dates do.”

“Well, maybe if you went out once in a while you wouldn't have to live vicariously through me,” Clarke replies, shoving Lexa’s legs of the sofa and taking a seat next to her.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lexa moves to make herself comfortable once more, “Just because I like hearing about your god awful dates it doesn't mean I want to experience them for myself.”

Clarke rolls her eyes at the mention of her ill-fated dates. Sure they haven't been great but they by no means warrant Lexa’s level of distrust in first dates, “How do you know it’s going to bad if you don't give it a shot?”

“I think you always know,” Lexa says with a smirk that grows when she sees the confusion pass across of Clarke’s face, “you can’t honestly tell me that you thought any of these dates would lead to anything more, I mean that guy from last week? Really?”

Clarke really doesn't need a reminder of how that particular date went, “See, now that one was definitely not my fault, there’s only so much I can work with and he—”

“Clarke, he took you paint-balling and you hate anything that even remotely resembles exercise,” Lexa wastes no time in cutting off Clarke’s weak attempts to defend herself, “you knew it wasn't going to end well.”

Clarke may have to concede this one, it hadn't been the ideal location for a first date by any means but in her defence, he seemed like a nice enough guy, and easy enough distraction, someone that could possibly help her with the little crush she has on her roommate, “I still have bruises.”

Lexa doesn't feel the need to mention the very visible bruise on Clarke’s leg, “I still don't get why you agreed to go in the first place.”

“Why do you care?”

“I think the better question is, why don't you?”

____________

“Right, that’s it I’m done, it’s over. I’ve officially accepted that I’m going to being single for the rest of my life, It’s point—” Clarke stops mid-sentence, her bag dropping to the floor as she takes in the sight of her apartment.

Lexa is stood in the middle of the room wearing a tailored suit and a nervous smile. The apartment is practically covered in candles, to the point where Clarke is mildly concerned about the potential fire hazard.

Clarke’s eyes travel around the room, reluctantly straying from Lexa as they try to take in the setup, there’s a table precariously placed in the centre of the room, Clarke’s favourite takeout neatly displayed on top.

Lexa fidgets with each passing second, Clarke has yet to say anything but Lexa takes some small comfort in the fact that this date has already lasted a good ten seconds longer than Clarke’s infamous catfish experience.

“I’ve been thinking that maybe you’ve been going on dates with all the wrong people,” Lexa explains, suddenly feeling the need to justify her actions, “and that maybe you could have one date that wasn't a disaster and I know this isn't the fanciest date I could have put together but I thought maybe you would appreciate the familiar setting, I know how much you detest those pretentious restaurants where they give like a spoonful of food and…” Lexa can feel herself rambling and it’s almost a foreign concept to her, she’s usually so put together, always knows what to say and how to say it but this is different.

Clarke is different.

“You did all of this for me?” Clarke asks, Lexa’s words still not completely registering, she wants to make sure that she hasn't ruined her roommates evening by spoiling some date she has planned with someone else.

Lexa doesn't quite trust her words this time so she keeps it short, simple and reassuring, “You're a little early but this definitely all for you.” Lexa directs Clarke over to the table and waits for her to take a seat before pouring her a glass of wine and taking her own.

Clarke has had her fair share of bad dates lately, she knows what a bad date feels like and this is definitely not it. “You know, I think this is the best first date I’ve been in a while, although that’s not exactly saying much.”

Lexa smirks, her shoulders relaxing at Clarke’s teasing tone, “I have feeling this one's going to end a little differently.”


End file.
